Once upon a time
by FaithfulGleek
Summary: En espérant que sa vous plaise bien que se soit un petit peu triste...
1. Chapter 1

_1 mois et demi après le brutal accident de Blaine ..._

Je regarde Finn essayant de perçevoir ce qu'il ressent. Il se sent peut-être fautif pour ce qui est arrivé, après tout, Blaine étais un membre de son équipe et il était responsable de lui en tant que leader. Non impossible, Finn est tout sauf un faiblard…comme moi. Lui a su tourner la page et continuer sa vie avec sa mort. Moi pas, j'ai échoué lamentablement dans cette épreuve cruellement imposée par le sort.

J'inspire profondément et sens le gout amère dans ma bouche. A présent je suis à nouveau complètement opérationnel pour ainsi dire. J'ai même retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- C'est ce souvenir ou moi... si je reste... il meurt mais si il meurt... je meurs aussi... parce qu'il fait partit de moi, me justifie-je, adoptant sans vraiment le vouloir ce ton agressif qui m'est propre.

Finn me répondit d'un air si compréhensif en me mettant la main sur l'épaule :

- Oui il fait partit de toi...il le fera toujours...mais tu dois apprendre à l'enfermer...et à jeter la clé...sans pour autant l'oublier à jamais. Il n'aurait pas voulu te voir dans cet état.

Ah la fameuse phrase qui vous plonge encore plus dans votre phase remord. Je baisse la tête, légèrement honteux par mon comportement. Dans la voix de Finn il n'y a rien, c'est de la tristesse pur et dur. Ca me réconforte dans un sens. Je ne suis pas seul.

J'inspire profondément :

- Je croyais l'avoir enfermé... mais j'ai récupéré la clé... et laisser tout sortir mais…

Tout d'un coup, je réalise que tout ceci a un sens. La douleur que j'ai ressenti à sa mort…celle qui s'est accaparée de mon être pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, celle qui a envenimé mon corps, mon esprit, celle qui dormait au fond de moi..Celle-là même s'est à présent réveillée par mes actes et m'a forcé à admettre pour la première fois depuis sa disparition que jamais plus il ne reviendras. Jamais plus nous ne serons ensemble.

Je me raccle la gorge , prend une inspiration et essaye de ne pas verser les larmes qui remplissent mes yeux :

- Il est mort…

En fait il n'y a aucune raison de lui dire ça. Il le sait aussi bien que moi. Mais c'est la première fois, que je laisse échapper ces 3 mots de mes lèvres. Pour la première fois je l'accepte.

Nos regards s'accrochent enfin. Je peux y lire la plupart de mes sentiments... Ma colère, ma tristesse, ma fatigue à lutter, la timidité, mon désespoir, ma fragilité, mon désir de vivre pour aimer quelqu'un, mon désir de mourir pour ne plus supporter mon passé trop lourd...Me dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ? Finn me sourit tristement

-Je sais Kurt, me murmure-t-il doucement.

Sa voix a changé, enfin empreinte d'une émotion. Je remarque l'infinie tristesse qui s'y trouve. Et là j'ai une autre révélation. Comment pouvais-je oublier que lui aussi a perdu un être chèr? J'étais tellement occupé avec ma propre vie que je n'ai pas pris en compte que Blaine n'étais pas seulement indispensable à mes yeux. Probablement pas autant qu'à moi, mais malgré tout j'aurais dû réaliser qu'ils souffrent tous intérieurement. J'espère qu'ils pourront me pardonner un jour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mes larmes coulées en pensant à eux. Oh mon Dieu , Blaine , pourquoi es-tu parti ? La vie est si injuste de m'avoir pris mon plus bel ange. Pourquoi tu étais sur cette route , au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment? Pourquoi cet homme était ivre ? Pourquoi toi ? Je n'avais pas remarquer que mes larmes coulaient à flot quand je senti les bras de Finn m'enlacer. En temps normal, j'aurais refuser ce contact , et Finn n'aurait d'ailleurs pas osé être aussi proche, mais je n'ai pas pû résister. Finn était la et pour la première fois depuis un an , nous étions vraiment frères . Unis dans la tristesse et solidaire.

Il me regarda dans les yeux : - Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ?

Je répondi d'un hochement de tête il me comprit et alla chercher la voiture...


	2. Chapter 2

Il m'a fallu un mois et demi et beaucoup de volonté de ma part pour finalement prendre du recul. Enfin un peu, je ne suis pas complètement prêt à faire comme avant, d'ailleurs personne ne le pourrait. Finn m'a amener ici. Il s'est porté extrêmement prévenant envers moi, étant maintenant devenu comme un protécteur compréhensif . Je m'y rends avec lui d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore le cran d'y aller seul. D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je viens ici, avant je n'avais jamais trouvé de raisons valables pour effectuer le déplacement, vu que tu m'accompagnais toujours, n'importe où j'étais. Je sais maintenant, que j'aurais dû le faire. Cela m'aurait épargné tout ça et m'aurait facilité les adieux.

C'est un bel endroit. Bien sûr il n'y a pas de plaque de marbre qui orne ta tombe, juste une croix. Ce n'est pas vraiment un cimetière, du coup tu reposes sous un grand arbre sur une colline près de la côte. Je sais que ça te plairait ici. Tu te sentirais à la maison. Je jette un regard à Finn qui me sourit chaleureusement et m'encourage d'un signe de tête.

J'inspire un bon coup et m'agenouille à côté de la croix. J'y aperçois ton nom dessus, précédé d'une courte phrase . Si je me rappelle bien, tu m'en avais expliqué la signification : En paix éternel.

Une larme silencieuse coule sur ma joue, bon sang ce que tu me manques…

Il me semble que ce tranquille paysage n'avait attendu qu'un détail pour être parfait ; cette rose singulière que je dépose délicatement au pied de la croix. Je souris, je ne le fais pas souvent, parce que c'est le sourire d'un amoureux.

Je m'attarde une dernière fois sur ces inscriptions avant d'enfin te laisser partir. Mon coeur se déchire , je le sens se décomposé en moi. J'ai bien compris.. Oui j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi et que je ne pourrais plus vivre comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Une respiration, un soupir et des larmes qui coulent de plus en plus vite. Je ne peux plus les arrêtées et à vrai dire je n'en ai plus envie. Mon monde s'écroule en voyant ton nom, Blaine Anderson ... Avec une force dont j'ignorais l'existence je réussi à entrouvrir mes lèvres et murmurrer ces quelques mots :

- Tu as été mon miracle Blaine , tu es comme se vent qui souffle en ce moment. Tu n'es pas la , mais notre amour est présent dans cet air , sur cette Terre... - et dans un dernier soupir je finis - Je t'aime , plus que jamais.

Jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal de prononcer ces mots , mais je me sentais plus libre à présent . Je regardais la vue que m'offrait le haut de cette colline. Oh oui , tu aurais aimé être ici mon amour. . .

Peut-être crois-tu que maintenant je t'oublierai bien vite…c'est vrai dans un certain sens. Chaque matin un autre souvenir de toi s'efface, ton odeur, ta voix…ton visage… Je ne sais pas si cela te fais encore quelque chose ou si tu t'y ais fait une raison ou peut-être que là où tu es ca n'a plus aucune importance. Je viendrais te voir , mon ange , je te le promets ... Je te jure que jamais je ne cesserai de penser à toi...

Je me relèva avec un peu de difficulté essuyant le reste de larmes sur mes joues. Finn m'attendais dans la voiture . Assis dans la camionette je le regarda et lui dit d'une voix encore tremblante :

- Merci , Finn .

Il m'adressa un sourire compatissant et plein de tendresse , remplit de fraternité en me serrant l'épaule :

- De rien Kurt ..


End file.
